


The Obligation

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Season 12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: It's an obligation they have to fulfil.  It has to be them.  When it involves family, who else could it be?





	

They track him down three months later, and it’s easier than it should be.

He struggles, of course, but it doesn’t change the outcome.

In the end, he still screams and he still burns, and the stink of it catches in their throats and coats their skin.

On the way home, Dean dials their mother. She answers almost straight away, and he isn’t surprised. She hadn’t wanted them to go, to track him down, figured even a weakened angel was too much for them to handle.

But she’d understood and in the end, had agreed to stay behind.

“Mom,” Dean says.

“Are you both ok?”

He nods, feels his throat tighten. Before they get back, they’ll need to pull in somewhere. Wash, themselves, their clothes. He won’t take this tainted stench back into their home with them.

“Yeah, we’re good.”

“Did you get him?”

“Yeah.”

It doesn’t feel like he thought it would, and a glance at Sam tells him his brother feels the same. But it’s done now, one more thing put to rights – for all the good it will do.

“Can you…can I talk to him?”

She doesn’t protest, doesn’t tell him how pointless it is. She does tell him to hold on, and he hears her fumble with the phone for a moment. Then her voice is quieter, as she tells him to go ahead.

All of a sudden he can’t speak. His throat locks around the words he wants to say. 

Sam is there, as always. He comes to his aid, eases the phone from his hand, takes it over.

“We got him, Cas,” Sam says. “We tracked him down like we said we would. He’s not coming back, Cas. He’s never coming back.”

 _He’s not the only one_ , Dean thinks, and once again feels his heart start to break.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't in a low mood or so I thought until I started to fill this prompt. 
> 
> It's a little ambiguous but basically from the S12 spoilers I know what Cas's plans are and I just have a conviction it won't end well. So that's what this fic is about...the fallout.


End file.
